


the one where Kate and Clint visit a sex shop

by misura



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: [title says it all]





	the one where Kate and Clint visit a sex shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).



_14:00_

"Clint," Kate says.

"Yeah?"

"We can't have sex right now. Your favorite dildo's in the dish washer."

"Oh."

 

_14:30_

"Clint."

"I'm bored."

"We could go shopping."

"Okay."

"Clint."

"What?"

"You need to put on some pants first."

 

_15:00_

"No."

"But - "

"No," Clint says.

"Why not?"

"It's pink."

"We also have it in basic blue, wedding night white and passionate purple," the shop assistant says helpfully. "With sparkles. In three different sizes."

 

_15:30_

"Bro."

"Fuck."

"You go shopping, bro?"

"What you buy, bro?"

"What you got there in that bag, bro?"

 

_15:35_

"Bro! Those not groceries! Those - "

 

_16:00_

"I'm asking you, who'd volunteer to have something purple with sparkles shoved up their ass?"

"Other than you, you mean?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm an idiot."

(sound of a slap)

"Hey."

"Only one allowed to call you an idiot's me, Barton. Now, be a good boy and spread 'em."


End file.
